Supernatural
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Jake meets a 14yearold girl Leah Benson who has supernatural powers. She is telekenetic, telepathic, ancd can heal any wound and sickness.They start to like each other, but when they have a fight, Leah is kidnapped by the Huntsclan. Can Jake save her?
1. Leah

**Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL or Salt Lake City. All I own is the plot and my OC, Leah Benson and her parents.**

**A/N: Takes place after "The Hunted"**

Chapter 1: Leah

Salt Lake City, Utah. That is where Leah Benson and her parents live. She likes to call it Mormon City, because a lot of the citizens in SLC are Mormon. Leah is a 14 year old, light brown haired, blue-eyed girl with special powers. She is a Supernatural. Ever since she was 10, she and her parents have known Leah can read minds, make things happen, and heal wounds. Four years later, they finally got a hold of the World Dragon Council for assistance.

On a rainy day in April, Councilors Kulde and Andam were having tea with Laura and Jack Benson. They were discussing Leah's safety.

"So, what you're saying is, our daughter is in danger of the Huntsclan?" Laura asked worriedly.

"We fear Leah is in danger of not only the Huntsclan," Councilor Kulde explained. "But of every threat to the magical community."

"Who will protect her while Laura and I are at work?"

Councilor Andam put a picture of Jake on the table. "Jake Long." He replied. "The American Dragon."

**Well, what do you think guys? Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue?NO FLAMES, PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM is welcome!**


	2. Late Again

Chapter 2: Late Again

Jake was late. For school that is. He had a good reason, though! You see, it was raining, so his mom had to drive him to school. Unfortunately, they hit rush-hour which made Jake 5 minutes late. He ran into the school building, panted, and looked around frantically to see if there were any teachers around. Satisfied, he pulled out his skateboarded (he had brought it along in hopes of the weather improving when school lets out).

He started skating towards his locker when Principal Decerto wheeled around a corner. Startled, Jake yelped and slipped off his skateboard, sending it flying towards a group of girls who squealed and ran to avoid the board.

"Sorry, ladies!" Jake called out. "My bad."

The principal was frowning at him. "Late again, Mr. Long?"

Jake got to his feet. "Look, I can explain! See, my moms had to drive me to school 'cuz it's raining, and we hit rush-hour!"

"Be that as it may, Jake, that's still no excuse for skateboarding in the building!" She scolded. "I'm giving you 2 weeks of detention starting tomorrow."

"Aw, man!"

After school, Jake headed over to his Grandpa's shop.

"Yo, yo, yo! Da Am-Drag in da hizzay!"

"Yo, yo, yo! We're in the back-ay!" Fu Dog replied back doing his trademark laugh. Jake headed to the back room where Fu and Lao Shi were occupying a couple and their daughter.

"Ah, Jake, you made it." Lao said. "These are the Bensons. Laura, Jack, and Leah. Leah has special powers. Everyone, this is my grandson, Jake. The American Dragon."

"Nice to meet y'all!"

Leah spoke up. "You too! Um...well, like your Grandpa said, I have special powers."

She explained how she discovered her ability to read minds, heal wounds, and make things happen/move. Then Lao explained how Jake needed to protect her from enemies. Only one problem, though...

"I have detention for two weeks starting tomorrow." Jake said, guiltily.

"Jake!" His gramps cried exasperated.

"There might be a way out of it." Leah suggested.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"Well, I'm transferring to your school. As a new student, I need help getting to my classes, finding my locker, that sort of stuff. They usually have a student asisstant for that, right?"

"Right."

"So, all you have to do is convince the principal to trade your detention for helping me out!"

"That just might work!"


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3: Making Friends

"So you want to trade your detention for an act of service?"

The next morning, Jake headed to the Principals' office to ask if he could trade his detention for service. He couldn't tell the Principal he wanted to be a student assistant. It would be suspicious!

"Yes." Jake worked hard to keep a straight face. "I think my detention might be better served in helping others."

"Well, Jake, I'm quite impressed!" The principal said as she placed a folder on her desk. "It appears we have a new student. I was going to find a student assistant to her, and you would be perfect for the job."

"Cool!"

"I warn you though. Any word of complaint from Leah-the new girl- it's back in detention."

"Okay. I promise I'll be nice."

"Good. I'll send her in, and you 2 can meet."

Decerto called Leah in, and the 2 of them had to pretend to meet again. After a lengthy explainatinn of Leah's' classes, locker, school, Jake and Leah exited the office, and headed to her locker.

"You were right, Leah!" Jake exclaimed. "How do you come up with this stuff?"

Leah looked around before whispering. "My powers."

"Ohhh." Jake nods. "So, I'm gonna show you around school, but since I don't want to hurt any feelings, I'm gonna think what I say, got it?"

"Got it."

"Now...there's a rumor about surveillance cameras in every hallway and classroom, so be careful about what you say or do." They were now walking past the football team. "That's Brad Harrison. Captain of the football team." _He loves girls so much; I'm surprised he didn't get a sex change!_ He added in his mind. "Those are the cheerleaders..." _Annoying, hyper and loud._ "the mathletes..." _It's hard to get a straight answer from those guys._ "And that's the Mythology classroom." _Professor Rotwood, the teacher, is obsessed with magical creatures, and has a very different idea on what they're like. He's also kinda-sort of on to my secret. Long story. _"So, since your locker is near my friend Trixies', we'll just go there."

"Okay."

The 2 new friends went to Trixies' locker where she and Spud were hanging out.

"Hi, guys!" Jake greeted his friends. "This is Leah. The girl I told you about."

"Hey, Girl!" 

"Hi, wassup?"

"Nice to meet you guys!"

They talked, and became friends instantly. They made plans to hang out at Lombardo's' after school. Leah and Trixie had some things in common, so they talked to each other more than they talked to Jake and Spud.

This would've been a happy ending and a very short story had it not been for what the Huntsclan was planning.


	4. The Plot Thickens!

**Thanks!**

**LP- You will find out soon enough. ;)**

Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens!

"You have failed me for the last time, Thorn."

Rose was kneeling in front of the Huntsman with a scared, but firm expression on her face. Ever since Jake revealed himself to her, she just wasn't into hunting anymore.

"Forgive me, Master."

Ignoring her, Huntmaster went on. "We have sources that tell us there is a girl with supernatural powers living in this very city. She will be of great value to us. With the right force, of course. You will kidnap her. I will give you one last chance."

_Oh, great! I'm not even in High School yet, and I'm already a felon!_ Rose sighed.

"Yes, master."

Meanwhile, Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Leah were hanging out and having the time of their lives. Within a week, the conversation changed from Shaniqua's latest CD, to the Spring Fling Dance.

"So, who are y'all takin'?" Trixie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I would ask Rose, but..." He sighed dejectively.

_Why does he always do that?_ Leah thought angrily. _There are other girls in New York he could crush on! Wait, am I jealous?_

"Yo, Lee," Trxie snapped Leah out of her thoughts. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She lied. "I'm fine."

When she got home, Leah flopped on her bed and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about Jake. He's kind, thoughtful, compassionate, understanding...

_Oh my gosh._ She thought as she looked out the window. _I like Jake. But, that's not bad! Is it? I should talk to Trixie._ She decided. It was good to have friends.


	5. Let's Talk

**Agh, sorry it took so long to update, guys! I've been really busy.**

Chapter 5: Let's Talk

_"I knew it!"_

Leah called Trixie the next morning and confessed.

"Knew what?"

_"That you like Jake, Girl! The way you look at him, the way you got annoyed when he mentioned Rose..."_

Leah grinned sheepishly. "I was that obvious, huh?"

_"For real! Whatcha gonna do?"_

She shrugged. "I dunno. Tell him how I feel?"

_"Well, how else will he find out?"_ Trixie pointed out.

"Good point. Thanks, Trix!"

_"What are friends for?"_

Later, after their training session, Jake and Leah were walking home from the shop.

"Jake, thanks again for helping me out."

"Hey, no prob!" He replied modestly.Leah decided to take the next step.

"So," She said causually. "The dance is coming up. Who are you taking?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, puzzled. "I told you- since Rose-"

"Urg! 'Rose, Rose, Rose'!" She exploded. "Is she _all_ you can think about? She's not the only girl in New York, you know!"

"You don't know her, Leah!" Jake insisted. "She's special!"

She scoffed. "Oh, and I'm not?" She started walking to her house.

On a nearby rooftop, the Huntsman and Rose were standing on the edge watching as Leah stormed off and Jake turned the other direction.

"There she is." He whispered softly. "Unguarded. Go!" He commanded Rose.

Leah was just pausing at the end of the street to look both ways when a gloved hand slipped over her moth and pulled her backward!

**Mwahaha! What'll happen? Stay tuned**


	6. Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Leah struggled against her attacker, but he (or she) was too strong! Remembering a movie she saw, Leah stepped on her attackers' foot which made her yell in pain. She nudged her hard in the ribs, and punched her in the nose. But that didn't stop Huntsgirl. Rose whipped out her andola and bound Leah's arms together so fast, she fell and her necklace broke off.

"Well done, Huntsgirl." The Huntsman sneered. Leah gasped in horror at the Huntsman and started to scream.

Unfortunately, Jake was too far away to hear her. He headed home, feeling guilty.

_She's right, yo._ He thought _Rose_ isn't _the only girl in NYC. Is Leah in love with me? Is that why she was ticked? I can't believe I was so blind! I'll make it up to her tomorrow._

After dinner, Jake was heading towards the stairs to do homework, when the phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Jake? This is Mrs. Benson. Is Leah with you?"_

Jake grew worried. "No. Did you call Trixie? Spud? My Gramps?"

_"Yes, and she's nowhere to be found!"_ She sounded close to tears.

"Yo, don't worry! I'm on it!"

After they hung up, Jake yelled to his mom he had a Dragon Emergency and headed to Canal Street. He saw Leah's' necklace near the curb. She never told Jake, Trixie, or Spud more about it than she got it when she was born.

Curious, Jake picked it up and opened it. Inside, there were two small pictures. On of them was of a baby girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, and the other one was of another baby girl who looked just like the brunette, except with blonde hair. In fact, the blonde had an uncanny resemblance to...

"Rose?"


	7. Of Potions and Discoveries

Chapter 7: Of Potions and Discoveries

"She's WHAT!"

Jake hurried to tell his grandfather everything. Needless to say, Lao was extremely stressed and worried.

"Yo, I'm sorry!" Jake said. He sighed. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't ticked Leah off by thinking about Rose too much..."

Lao Shis' face softened. "Do not worry, Young one. We will find her."

Jake, Lao, and Fu searched every possible hideout the Huntsclan could be. Jake was interested in the baby in the picture in the locket. Could Rose and Leah be related? Is Rose, herself a kidnap victim?

Leah struggled as Rose tied her to a chair.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"Aw, but I worked _so_ hard to kidnap you!" Huntsgirl mocked. She couldn't say anything else, since the Huntsman was right behind her.

"Well done, Thorn." He said approvingly. "Now, the potion!"

Leah gulped. _Potion? Oh, crap._

"Okay," Lao, Jake, Fu, Spud, and Trixie were sitting around a table surrounding a map of NYC. Lao was speaking. "It is possible, the Huntsclan may have-" He broke out into a coughing fit.

"You okay, Gramps?" Jake asked, concerned.

"I am...I am weak..." Gramps put a hand to his forehead. "The Huntsman must have given Leah a potion to obey Huntsmans' every command!"

The five some exchanged worried looks. "Aww, man!" Jake, Trixie, and Spud exclaimed.

"Relax, kids, I have an antidote!" Fu assured them. "Now where did I put it?" He starts looking.

Suddenly, Jake had a vision. A flashback, actually. It was of him walking nervously to a gothic penthouse that had the number 5342 on it.

"Yo! Earth to Jake!" Trixie was waving a hand in front of Jakes' face. "You in there?"

"I know where Leah is!" He exclaimed.

"Where?" Spud and Trixie asked simultaneously.

"At Roses' penthouse! I went there to rehearse a play with her!"

"Whoa..."

"Leah must have sent you a subliminal message!" Lao guessed. He coughed again. "Do you remember where it is?"

Jake thought for a moment. "Yes."

**4 more chaps, guys! Keep reviewing, and this story could be done by Monday night!**


	8. Behind Those Blue Eyes

**Inuayshas-griffon(sorry if I got your name wrong)- Sorry, but these chapters are already written, so….just deal with it. ;)**

Chapter 8: Behind Those Blue Eyes

After a few hours, Leah began to grow tired. Rose stood in front of her in her hunting outfit with an odd expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Rose asked out of the blue.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because..." Rose hesitated. "There's something familiar about you, I just can't place it."

"Well, can you take off your mask?"

Rose slowly took off her mask. Leah gasps in shock.

"Rose?"

"How did you know my name?"

Leah's' voice began to break. "Don't you remember? Playing together? Laughing together? Your twin sister, Leah Benson?"

Rose stumbled backward in surprise. Then, it all came back to her. She used to live with her parents and sister...then she was kidnapped when she was 4...

"Leah?"

Leah nodded and sniffed. Rose hurried over to her sister and untied her. The two sisters hugged each other and cried.

"I'm so sorry I kidnapped you!" Rose sobbed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you!" (A/N: Physically)

"I'm sorry to break up your teary reunion." A voice boomed from the doorway. Both girls gasp, and turned around to find the Huntsman glaring furiously at them.


	9. Fight Face

Chapter 9: Fight Face

The Huntsman marched Leah and Rose to the dining room where some hunters were eating. Without a word, they watched their leader march the twins over to a throne like chair, picked up a huntstaff, and turned to the girls.

"Never," He hissed. "In all my years of hunting have I have seen such betrayal!"

Suddenly, Jake (in dragon form), Trixie, and Spud (both in their magic dragon costume) crashed through the ceiling.

"Yo! Who started the party without us?" Jake asked in a playful tone.

"DRAGON!" Huntsman yelled. "Huntsclan, attack!" While everyone else started fighting, Huntsman rounded on Rose. "Now is your chance, Thorn. Slay the American Dragon!"

"No." Rose said firmly and loudly enough for everyone to stop fighting.

"What did you just say?" The Huntsman hissed.

"You heard me." Said Rose matter of factly. "I quit. Ten years ago, you needed someone to take your place as Huntsman. So you kidnapped me. You brainwashed me into thinking you were my uncle and that my parents were killed by a dragon. The Chinese dragon to be exact." She turned to Jake, whose mouth dropped open. "That's why I tried to kill you all year. I thought it was your grandfather who killed my parents." She then turned to Leah. "I realize now, I was wrong. My parents _aren't_ dead, and neither is my twin sister."

The Huntsman fumed. "You did this..." He turned to Jake. "YOU CORRUPTED HER!"

"So what if I did?" Jake shot back. "From the first moment I saw Rose as Thorn, I knew there was another side of her. A good side." Rose smiled.

The Huntsman screamed in anger and powers up his staff. "Prepare to die, dragon!"

All of a sudden, he and the other hunters froze. Literally. Rose, Trixie, Spud, and Jake all turned to Leah. She shrugged.

"Hey, it was the least I could do after you guys saved me!"

Jake dragoned down, and pulled Leah's' locket out of his pocket. "Here, I believe this is yours."

Leah took it, and hugged Jake. He hugged back.

"Leah, I'm so sorry! If I hadn't obsessed over Rose-" He stopped, realizing Rose was standing 5 feet away from him.

Leah laughed. "It's okay, Jake. Actually, it's a good thing you were, because otherwise," She put an arm around Roses' shoulder. "I never would've been reunited with my twin sister."

"I thought there was something familiar about the blonde baby!" They laughed.

"Yo," Trixie said looking around. "I hate to break this little love-fest, but we gotta jet."

"Heard that. Dragon up!"

Leah got on Jakes' back, but Rose hung back looking unsure.

"Come on, Rose!" Leah said. "Mom and Dad miss you!"

With that, Rose got on the back of Trixie and Spuds' dragon costume, and the 5 teens sped off to the shop.

**Be prepared- next chap's a tearjerker!**


	10. Reunited, And It Feels So Good

Chapter 10: Reunited, and It Feels So Good

The 5 teens flew back to the shop to find Lao (completely recovered thanks to the antidote) and Fu offering the Bensons a cup of tea (A/N: What is it with those guys and tea:0 lol). Jake broke the silence.

"Yo, mission accomplished."

"Leah!"

Laura and Jack ran over to hug their daughter.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked.

"I'm fine, Mom." Leah smiled. "Great, actually. Rose?" She called to her sister. Rose slowly walked to her parents. All 3 of them had a surprised look on their faces.

"Rose?"

"Mom? Dad?" Rose burst into happy tears and ran to her parents. They hugged and cried. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Lao, Jake, and Trixie (who hardly ever cry) managed to get teary.

The Bensons talked all night while Trixie, Spud, and Jake explained to Lao and Fu what happened.

"Yo, G, what's gonna happen to Rose? Jake asked. "I mean, she quit the Huntsclan. The Dragon Council will let her off the hook, right?"

"Ah, I'm afraid it will not be easy, Young One." He said sadly. "She will go to trial. Hopefully, she'll win."

Jake sighed. "Hopefully."

The next afternoon, Jake was wiping down the counter when Leah walked ion.

"Hey Jake!"

"Oh, Leah, hi!" He gestures for her to sit on the couch with him.

"You know, I never got a chance to talk to you last night."

"Yeah." He remembered the dance. "Hey, if you still want to, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Leah raised her eyebrows. "What about Rose?"

"Isn't she too nervous about the trial?"

She thought about this. "You're right. Plus, she has a lot of homework. So, the answer is 'yes'. I'll go with you."

Jake smiled. "Sweet!"

**2 more chaps, guys**!


	11. So, Good Talk

Chapter 11: So... Good Talk

One week later...

was the dance! Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Leah danced for an hour, then they sat at a table and talked.

"Yo, Leah," Trixie asked her friend. "How's Rose?"

"Nervous." She answered. "She's ready for the trial, but she's afraid of how it will turn out."

"I'm sure they'll let her off the hook." Jake said. "I have faith."

"Speaking of Rose," Spud piped up. "Who are you into now- Rose or Leah?"

Leah chuckled an I-can't-believe-you-said-that! chuckle "Man, Spud, you can't just ask someone that question!"

They all laugh. "Well, I'm glad someone else besides me tells Tater-boy what to do!" Trixie exclaimed.

"To answer your question, potato head," Jake teased. "I think I'll get to know both Leah and Rose better before I start choosing!"

"Good plan!"

Rose won the trial. After, the Dragon Council located the huntslair and put an enchantment around the building so they can't escape. They also managed to remove Roses' dragon mark. It was no picnic, though. She had to wear a cast so as to help sink the potion in.

Lao Shi started training Leah to control her powers. He was also training Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Spud. Hey, if you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, you gotta have skills! Anyway, it's amazing what a rainy day and detention can do.

THE END


End file.
